


Chasing Cars

by dwindlingflame



Series: KNB Sountrack [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Some angst, Songfic, a littttllle, old men!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I lay here,<br/>If I just lay here,<br/>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Cars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure how the song sparked this but it did. Hah  
> Song: Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol
> 
> fixing up some things on my account - old fic

_We’ll do it all, everything, on our own_   
_We don’t need anything or anyone_   
_If I lay here,_   
_If I just lay here,_   
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

* * *

He was beautiful.

With a large hand rested gently on top of Aomine’s cheek, his thumb trailed softly along his closed eyelids. A gentle sigh escaped Aomine’s lips as he unconsciously nuzzled against that soft yet familiar grip.

A fond smile spread over Kagami’s lips.

He watched Aomine sleep every morning. Every morning he would wake up to Aomine’s pale blue hair tickling his nose and his soft, uneven breath against his neck. And every morning, he would stay there and watch his lover sleep. He would run his fingers along every inch of his skin, softly, teasingly. He explored familiar territory. Every scar, every dimple, every fold - Kagami knew it. He had it burned into his memory and he knew it would never leave him.

Aomine would never leave him.

A shuddered groan came from dry lips and sleepy blue eyes fluttered open, staring directly into Kagami’s eyes.

He was beautiful.

“G’morning…”

“Good morning.”

Aomine smiled. It was soft, gentle, and so full of love Kagami wasn’t sure how he could still make that face after all these years. Every time, every single time Aomine made that smile, Kagami felt another piece of his heart break off. Because for Aomine, it wasn’t a face full of hellos, but of goodbyes.

Kagami kissed him. His lips were dry. They both were. But it didn’t matter. Aomine’s eyes slid closed as he kissed him back.

Kagami would never tire of his kisses.

When Aomine broke the kiss, he kept his face close. He could feel his hot breath caressing his lips. He could see the fatigue in his eyes.

“We made it.”

“Aomine…”

“We made it,” Aomine repeated. He smiled again, closing his eyes once more.

“Yeah…” Kagami ducked his head, burying tuffs of straggly hair under Aomine’s chin. “Yeah, we made it.”

They lied there, in silence, with Aomine’s arm slung over Kagami’s waist and Kagami’s hands fisted into Aomine’s shirt. They didn’t move, the didn’t speak. Kagami let the beating of Aomine’s heart send him to a world where nothing mattered but them. He knew he couldn’t stay there for long but he just…

“We should get ready.” Aomine broke the silence, shifting just a bit before Kagami’s arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him closer and immobilizing him.

“No.”

“Kagami…”

“No,” Kagami repeated, looking up at Aomine with eyes that begged, pleaded, for him to stay. “Just… a few more minutes.”

There was a silence before Aomine sighed and relaxed against him. He brought an arm up to Kagami’s chin, tilting his head back enough to steal another kiss from his lips.

Kagami grasped his elbow, gently massaging the bone before he slid his hand down the length of Aomine’s arm until he reached the lump in his forearm.

Aomine knew what he was thinking and did nothing but press his lips a bit harder. Kagami kissed him back, trailing his thumb along the deformity in Aomine’s arm.

It was hard. It was hard seeing Aomine like this. He was so strong, so powerful, yet so weak. He was damaged yet he kept smiling. He was sick, yet he never stopped treating every day like it would be his last.

Aomine pulled away again, kissing the tip of Kagami’s nose playfully. “It’s been almost 15 years, Kagami. You can’t act like it’s new.”

Kagami pouting, glaring up at Aomine, ignoring the way his eyes twinkled with mirth. “Oh shut up, you. It’s been almost 65 years and you’re still an asshole.”

“I’m hurt.” Aomine propped himself up on his other arm, letting Kagami’s gentle fingers caress the graft in his arm. “Is that any way to speak to your terminally ill husband?”

He knew it was a joke, but the reality was just too strong to stop the clenching of Kagami’s heart. “Shut up,” he mumbled, “It’s dialysis, not a death sentence.”

Aomine chuckled, kissing the thinning flesh on Kagami’s forehead. “Even at the ripe old age of 79, you’re still a worry wart.”

Kagami’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he flashed Aomine that award winning smile he fell for almost 65 years ago. “Only for you.”

Kagami’s hand moved away from the tubing in Aomine’s arm and laced their fingers together, watching the way their hands molded together.

It was beautiful.

Aomine kissed each one of Kagami’s knuckles with lips that have long since lost their luster. Kagami ran his thumb along Aomine’s paper thin flesh. None of the imperfections mattered. The wrinkles, the liver spots, the almost permanent impotence, the temporary lapses in memory that causes one of them to do something completely unexplained and stupid - none of it mattered.

None of it changed anything.

Still, to this day, Aomine woke up every morning to Kagami’s fond gaze and drowned Kagami with kisses.

It was their world. It was the world they created so many years ago as hot blooded basketball monsters.

And it wouldn’t stop now.


End file.
